omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Zekrom
Character Synopsis Zekrom is a dual-type Dragon/Electric Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation V. It is the mascot for Pokémon White and is part of the Tao Trio, along with Reshiram and Kyurem. It's said by legends that it conceals itself in lightning clouds and flies throughout the Unova region. Zekrom can also scorch the world with lightning and assist those who want to build an ideal world. Character Statistics Tiering: 4-B Verse: '''Pokemon '''Name: Zekrom Gender: Unknown Age: Thousands of Years Classification: Deep Black Pokémon, Legendary Pokémon Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Weather Manipulation (Possessess powers that can change the weather of a planet), Lightning Manipulation (Generates, projects and can control lightning, including traveling as lightning), Telepathy (Can speak with humans without communication), Longevity (Has lived for thousands of years), Statistics Amplification, Rage Power & Beserker Mode (Outrage allows the user to gain more power through entering a rage state), Rock Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Attack Negation and Resistance Negation (Turboblaze negates attacks and moves that would cause damage), Immunity to Electricity Manipulation, Energy Manipulation. Resistance to Bug, Steel, and Electric Type moves, Even greater Resistance to Fire and Grass Type moves, Biological Absorption (Anyone close to Reshiram when it becomes the Light Stone is absorbed into it) Destructive Ability: Solar System Level '(Should be in the same league as Mewtwo and Deoxys. It has been stated to have the power to destroy and recreate the world. Likely superior to Genesect, who's below Kyurem, of which was their magnum opus for world domimation) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ (Far above Digletts, who are stated to move at the Speed of Light . Can easily dodge abilities such as Flash and other abilities that involve light being used as an attack) Lifting Ability: Class 100 (Pushed and carried a giant castle along with Reshiram ) Striking Ability: Solar System Class '(Can strike Reshiram with their attacks, who's considered their equal in power. Superior to Pokemon Stadium's version of Pokemon, some of which being able to learn Seismic Toss , which yields Tier 4 Power) 'Durability: ' Solar System Level '(Able to tank hits from Reshiram, whom of which is it's equal. Intercepted an attack from Kyreum) Stamina: High '(Comparable to other Pokemon, who can swim across oceans to other regions) 'Range: Extended Melee Range. Planetary 'with certain Pokemon moves and it's control over Weather/Lightning 'Intelligence: High '''in combat scenarios. instinctive in otherwise normal occaisions '''Weaknesses: Zekrom is weak Ground, Dragon, Ice and Fairy Type moves. Other Attributes List of Equipment: '''Dragon Gem '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Teravolt:' Moves can be used on the target regardless of its Abilities. *'Fusion Bolt: '''One of Zekrom's signature moves.' Zekrom surrounds itself in a giant sphere of light blue electricity and slams into the opponent. This move’s power is increased when influenced by Fusion Flare or Blue Flare. *'Bolt Strike: '''One of Zekrom's signature moves. Zekrom surrounds itself with a great amount of yellow electricity and charges its target. This may also leave the target with paralysis. *'Thunder: Zekrom fires off a massive bolt of electricity from its body. It may also cause paralysis. Its accuracy is increased under rain but decreased under sunny conditions. *'Charge Beam:' Zekrom fires off a beam of electricity. It may raise its special attack. *'Dragon Breath:' Zekrom fires off a hazy stream of purple energy from its mouth. It may also cause paralysis. *'Zen Headbutt:' Zekrom focuses some psychic power into an orb just above its head and headbutts the opponent. It may also cause them to flinch. *'Thunder Fang:' Zekrom coats its fang with electricity and bites the opponent. It may cause paralysis and also cause the opponent to flinch. *'Dragon Claw:' Zekrom coats its claws with energy and then slashes at the opponent with them. *'Imprison:' Using a psychic power, Zekrom creates a seal on itself that prevents the opponent from using any moves they share with it. *'Hyper Voice:' Zekrom lets off an extremely loud roar that damages the opponent. It also bypasses moves like Substitute. *'Crunch:' Zekrom coats its fangs in a dark energy and the crunches the opponent with them. It may also lower their defense. *'Thunderbolt:' Zekrom fires off a bolt of electricity that may paralyze the opponent. *'Dragon Rage:' Zekrom fires off a blue flame of energy that deals consistent damage. *'Slash:' Zekrom slashes at the opponent with its claws. It has a high chance of dealing critical damage. *'Outrage:' Zekrom attacks and rampages for a while. If there are multiple opponents each series of attacks will directed to one at random. It leaves Zekrom confused afterwards. *'Ancient Power:' Zekrom manipulates nearby rocks with an ancient power and hurls them at the opponent. This may also raise all of its stats. *'Noble Roar:' Zekrom lets out a noble roar which intimidates the opponent causing their offenses to drop. *'Giga Impact:' Zekrom surrounds itself with energy and tackles the foe with extreme force. Given that the likes of Kyogre and Groudon lack the need to recharge after Hyper Beam, Zekrom may very well be capable of the same with this attack. *'Light Screen:' Zekrom sets up a psychic screen around itself and its allies which halves the damage of incoming non-physically based attacks. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Nintendo Category:Pokémon Category:Mascots Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Monsters Category:Dragons Category:Psychics Category:Telepaths Category:Lightning Users Category:Weather Users Category:Rage Power Category:Beserkers Category:Longevity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Attack Negation Users Category:Tier 4